


colorful

by icetowns



Category: Single Parents (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icetowns/pseuds/icetowns
Summary: Angie D’Amato lives in a world of gray, like everyone does until they meet their soulmate, but that changes the moment she hears the dorky new room parent’s voice.
Relationships: Will Cooper/Angie D'Amato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. 1: the sky is blue, right?

This was only Angie’s second time doing this yet she knew that every new school year would be the same; drive to school, meet the teacher, try to get Graham to feel comfortable enough to stay, and then find out who the new room parent was. Last year’s room parent was somewhat tolerable, but she didn’t really have hope for this one. She had no idea who it was, but she had a feeling they wouldn’t be all that great.

So far, all was just as she thought it would be. She managed to pry her son off of herself and she joined her friends to watch as the new room parent introduced himself.

“He looks like a dweeb,” Angie snickered to Poppy, and she cracked a smile.

Then he began to give his speech.

“Hi guys!” he said, “I’m Will Cooper, and I’m your new room parent.”

Angie gasped quietly to herself. She’d become so used to the grayness of the world around her. In fact, she accepted that she would never meet her soulmate and the world would stay that way.

Somehow, everything around her was colorful… and it was because of him. Hearing his voice made everything around her change. She always dreamt of that moment, like everyone does. She always imagined it would be like a dream to meet the perfect person and just have the world around her transform into something bright and colorful.

This was never how she pictured it, yet there she was; staring at the dork that she’s meant to fall in love with.

* * *

After he finished giving his speech, Angie and the others went out to their picnic table, but before she could ask any of them about the colors, her soulmate was already there. God, he was already so in the way. All she wanted to do was ask Poppy and Douglas about the colors since they could already see them.

“Hi!” he said, “Incase you didn’t catch that, I’m Will Cooper—”

Angie zoned out after that, just noting his name. Will Cooper. Okay. She stayed silent; as long as he didn’t hear her voice, he wouldn’t see the colors and it would give her more time to deal with this alone, away from him. He seemed overwhelming. Angie couldn’t believe that was her soulmate.

After Will left, Douglas and Miggy left, and Poppy decided it was time to go too, so Angie followed behind her.

“You’ve been quiet,” Poppy said, “are you okay?”

“The sky is blue, right?” Angie asked.

“Yes,” Poppy said, and her tone changed; she seemed worried, “Angie, please don’t get caught up on the fact that you can’t see it yet, it’ll happen one day, I know it because you’re--”

“I’m wearing blue,” Angie added, tugging on the collar of her light blue blazer, “Poppy… this is blue. It looks like the sky.”

“Oh my God, Angie…” her jaw dropped, “you heard their voice.”

“I… I did.”

“Who?”

Angie sighed. “Will Cooper.”

“The room parent?” 

“Yes,” she replied, “but you can’t tell him.”

“What?” Poppy stopped walking, shocked at what she was hearing, “Angie! He’s the person you’re meant to be with and you aren’t going to tell him?”

“Oh please,” Angie huffed, “you’re one to talk. You haven’t even told me who made you see colors, so I doubt you haven’t said a word to them either.”

“It’s more complicated than you think,” Poppy replied.

“Sure,” Angie rolled her eyes and moved on, “I’m not telling him. This is all too much. Like, dude… I have to _ learn colors?”  _

“How are you possibly more concerned with the colors than your soulmate?” Poppy asked.

“Again,” Angie told her, “you’re really one to talk.”


	2. 2: don't you ever think about yellow?

“Dad?” Sophie asked, “Do you ever wonder if our outfits look  _ really  _ bad to people that have heard their soulmates voices?”

“I mean, maybe,” Will replied, fixing a button on Sophie’s top, “but there's not much we can do about that.”

“Do you ever wonder what colors are like?”

“We all do, Soph,” Will told her, “and sooner or later we all find out. It’s our destiny.”

“I hope I find out soon,” she said with a smile, “I wanna know what yellow is like. Don’t you ever think about yellow?”

“Why yellow?”

“I dunno, it sounds kind of funny,” she giggled, “ _ Yellow.” _

* * *

When dropping Sophie off, Will noticed someone constantly looking at him. Every time he looked back at her, she would look away. He wanted to know her name, but clearly, she didn’t want that. He tried to brush it off, but it happened every day after that. Whenever he even attempted to get near her, she would walk away. He really didn’t understand at all. 

After a week of it going on, he gave in and decided to ask Poppy, who he assumed was her closest friend given how much he saw them talking to each other. She  _ had  _ to have an answer.

“Poppy, hey,” he grabbed her attention before she could walk over to her friends.

“Hi Will,” she replied, “how are you?”

“Uh, I’m good,” he said, looking over her shoulder at the woman that was obviously avoiding him, “look. Your friend over there… is she a quiet person?”

“Who, Angie?”

“I mean, sure, Angie I guess,” he assumed Poppy had to be talking about the same person, “is she not really a people person, or is she just not the super involved type of parent? Like the kind that would avoid a room parent… because I want to talk to her but she doesn’t seem to even want to be near me.”

“ _ If  _ Angie was avoiding you, I wouldn’t be able to tell you why,” she replied, “even if I knew.”

“So, is she like… not quiet?”

“No, not at all,” Poppy replied, “if she seems that way, it must be for a reason, but again, I can’t tell you because that would be like breaking a code.”

“I understand.”

It actually didn’t make sense at all to him. Like, what did he even do to her? It  _ had  _ to be the room parent thing. That or Angie just didn’t like him.  _ Nope.  _ He hated that thought. Something about his first impression must have been off. He  _ had  _ to fix it. What could he have even done in the first place to put her off like that? His speech wasn’t  _ that  _ much of a mess. Plus, every other parent seemed to like him, so it was specifically Angie that was upset.

Will thought to himself for a moment; what could he do to get on Angie’s good side?

Then it came to him. Who wouldn’t like some baked goods?

* * *

“Have a good day at school,” Angie smiled at Graham.

“I will!” he replied enthusiastically, “they have chicken nuggets today, mom.  _ Chicken nuggets!”  _

“You have chicken nuggets like every day, Graham,” she chuckled.

“That doesn’t make them any less good! I still prefer the dinosaur ones you make me at home though. Your cooking is the best.”

“Thanks,” Angie smirked as he walked away, her smile dropping right as he walked into the building. She had to think to herself that it’s technically not lying to take that credit; after all, she did unfreeze and bake the nuggets herself.

“Graham!” she heard someone call out, and she recognized that voice; Will Cooper. Through the window, she could see that he was handing Graham a cookie.

_ Nope. Absolutely not. _

She couldn’t let him get close to Graham, because if he did, she would have to face it. She wasn’t ready for him to know at all. The concept of soulmates baffled her so much; how is it possible to not know a person well and know that you’re supposed to fall in love with them? It seems forced. If anything, Angie was going to hold back from loving him. The last thing she wanted to do was fall in love with Will.

She walked over to where Graham was and knocked the cookie, which Angie could only assume was freshly baked, right out of his hands in front of Will. That should have sent a clear message to leave her alone.

“What was that for?” Will asked her.

She shrugged at him, walking away.

Poppy stood outside with her arms crossed. 

“Ugh, what?” Angie groaned.

“Why did you do that?” she asked her.

“Um, because I don’t want a random man getting near my child,” she said matter of factly, “I don’t know the guy.”

“The universe approved of him!” Poppy told her, “he’s great!

“Nope, I need more time.”

* * *

“Hi Angie,” of course he was there. He was there, nagging her every single day that week with a different baked good for her, “I brought banana bread!”

Angie just looked at him but then pretended to have to respond to a text.

“I don’t get it,” Will said, making her look up from her blank screen, “You can obviously talk. I see you talking to Poppy all the time. I don’t understand why you’re doing this to me.”

It was taking everything in her not to speak to him. She wanted him to know that there was no problem and that it had nothing to do with her not liking him, it was just a matter of not being prepared for a soulmate. 

“Can you at least give me a reason?” Will pleaded, but she sighed and shook her head. She was starting to feel kind of bad, but she could not just give into this. That was too much. “Oh well, I tried for today I guess. This is getting tiring. You know eventually you’re going to have to stop this, right?” Angie tilted her head at him, questioning him. “I”m the room parent. There’s 

so much that has to go through me, and I know you love your son very much and I’m sure you want to be involved in his learning. So you’ll eventually have to talk to me. Hopefully then I’ll know what I did to you.”

As he walked away, Angie realized she had been holding her breath. He was right… eventually, she would be forced to face it. There was no use running away, was there. In that moment, she felt an impulse. She took out an old business card and a pen, and wrote her name and her phone number.

“Poppy,” she said as Poppy walked over, “give this to Will and tell him to text me.” She handed her the card.

“Are you trying to get to know him?”

“Maybe?” Angie replied, “I really don’t know. I just want him to stop nagging me about it.”

“ _ Sure,”  _ Poppy smirked.

“Oh, my God.”

“I think someone’s into Will.”

“No, absolutely not,” Angie would have yelled if she wasn’t scared Will would hear her, “just give it to him, please.”

So Poppy did. Next thing she knew, her phone buzzed.

  
_ I’m happy to finally hear from you, Angie. Well… not hear. Haven’t heard from you quite yet. You get what I mean. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh hope you enjoyed that one <3 the next one will be interesting i promise


	3. 3: so, blush is very pink, huh?

Will and Angie texted each other all weekend, and Angie was having a great time doing that. He was really sweet, but for some reason that was filling her with an even greater sense of dread; she had no idea why that could be though. Her thoughts on the matter were cut short by her phone buzzing again.

_ You know, I thought you’d be really mean. Just because you didn’t talk to me and I really thought you were completely avoiding me. I still don’t get why that happened, but I’m just happy that you’re talking to me. _

Angie frowned. She felt bad not letting him know after how kind he had been to try to get her to talk to him. He literally showed up to school every day with a new baked good just for her to try. Will also has driven Graham home before and babysat him after school, all without a single thank you. She owed it to him to at least let him know it was nothing against him.

_ Will, it’s nothing against you as a person. It’s just stuff that I have to work out on my own. _

_ Wait. You  _ have _ to work out? So you haven’t worked it out? _

_ No, I don’t think I have. _

_ What, so tomorrow you’re just not going to talk to me? _

Will was replying so fast that it was freaking Angie out. She couldn’t blame him, he must have been confused.

And yes, to say he was confused was accurate. He didn’t understand why Angie was doing this.

_ Are we not perfectly fine, Angie? Is there something I can do? _

Yes, she said it was something she had to work out on her own, but Will could not fathom that there wasn’t something he could do.

_ You can talk to me tomorrow, but I won’t talk back. I’m sorry. _

It was actually so frustrating for him. What could have possibly been wrong? Was she insecure about something?

_ Angie, if there’s something you hate about your voice that you don’t want me to hear, I won’t judge. We all have things we’re insecure about. _

_ No, there’s nothing wrong with my voice. _

Then why does she care so much if he hears her? Will put his phone down and began pacing around, thinking of an answer. Why would that even be a big deal to her. It doesn’t even--

Oh…  _ oh. _

* * *

Angie had no plan for tomorrow. She could just speak and let him find out, but that would be so terrifying. After texting Will for the past couple of days, she could safely say that he was too good for her. She could not deal with the fact that her soulmate would most definitely leave her for someone better… after you see color, what incentive is there to be with someone anyway? Maybe he would try to be with her, but he would realize that she’s a massive screw up and leave her just like Derek did, and she’ll be alone again, and even worse, Graham will lose someone he sees as a dad. It’s not fair to him.

She can’t talk to Will  _ ever.  _ No questions asked.

Then her phone rang; if it was Will, it would just have to keep ringing. Lucky for her, it was Poppy. 

“Hi Angie,” she said, getting right into it, “so, after texting Will for a few days, what do you think?”

“He’s really great,” Angie sighed, “it sucks so much how great he is.”

“Why is that bad?”

“He’s going to hate me,” Angie told her, “he’s too good for me.”

“Don’t you think you deserve someone like him?” Poppy asked her, and she stopped to think for a second. Has she ever actually let herself consider whether or not she deserved someone like him? Maybe being a screw up doesn’t mean she can’t let herself love him. Maybe it would be okay… but no. She can’t put him through that.

“I’m sorry, Poppy, but it’s not about me deserving him, it’s about him deserving me,” She told her, “I don’t want to put him through this.”

“Don’t hold yourself back because of that,” she said, “he can help you.”

Angie sighed. “We’ll see. Right now, though, I think I should get some sleep.”

“Alright, let me know if anything happens.”

“I doubt it.”

* * *

Will had no idea what he was doing. It was clear to him that this was not a good idea, he just needed to know. It made too much sense; Angie had to be freaking out because she heard him and saw color. That made the most sense. Why else would she be refusing to talk to him? It was the only explanation he could think of. Maybe he would be far off, but it had to be worth a shot. 

As he pulled up to Angie’s house, he had no idea what he would do. Maybe just try to talk to her? She could always refuse, but again, it would be worth a shot.

He hopped out of the car and marched up to her front door with as much confidence as he could muster. He took a breath then rang her doorbell.

When it opened, she just looked at him. What else did he expect? She seemed really confused.

“Angie…” he began aimlessly, hoping the right words would just come out of his mouth, but none did. 

He just stared into her eyes.

Then her lips.

Then, before he even knew it, he pulled her into a kiss.

To Will’s surprise, Angie went with it for a little bit. She even kissed him back… but then he pulled away and just looked at him, dumbfounded.

“Oh my God…” she said under her breath, and the world around Will burst into color.

Will chuckled. “So, blush is  _ very  _ pink, huh?”

“Um, yeah,” she replied, “I guess so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was kinda short and to the point but regardless i hope it was good

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! this chapter was pretty short because it’s just setting everything up. i hope you’re looking forward to more <3


End file.
